Things that go bump in the night
by Violet Dreams13
Summary: Draco faces a demon of the night...or something to that effect.


Draco glared at the beast in front of him, daring it to move, to try and get past him, to get to his lover behind him. Harry had fallen asleep long ago, spooning Draco, his arms wrapped lovingly around the blonde's chest, his face buried in his neck. And now there was little Draco could do to stop the creature in front of him from attacking without suddenly moving, and most likely startling it into attack. The glint of yellow eyes shattered the darkness, the light of the sun seeming to fuel those demon eyes. The slow, careful click of claws against wood seemed to echo in the room, and Draco shivered at the haunting noise, knowing that the beast was getting impatient with waiting games. It was ready to attack. His wand was on the bedside table, a seemingly endless arms length away, and he would have to be mad to risk putting his arm out in the open like that, for fangs as white as bone to strip his limb clean of flesh. The cursed animal was pacing now, eyeing the bed, calculating its final move. Draco gulped, glancing away for a moment to look over his shoulder at Harry, perfectly at peace in his slumber, completely unaware of the creature prowling about the room, ready to attack at any moment. Slowly, so slowly, Draco slipped his arm out from under the covers, his fingers meeting nothing but icy blackness for a moment, before hitting the cold wooden table next to the bed, and slipping across the surface to close around his wand. His eyes darted to the floor, the rug just in front of the bed – his mother had given him that beautiful rug last Christmas – where the creature, its teeth seeming to glow in the night, was crouched low, tightly coiled, ready to spring. Tension crackled in the air as fire and ice clashed in a gaze of utter hatred. Then, it pounced as Draco yelled "Flipendo!". Harry woke with a loud grunt as there was a heavy thump at the end of the bed.

"What – ? What is it? Draco?" Harry sat up, shoving on his glasses with one hand as he lit the lamps with a wave of his other. "Draco what's wrong, what's happened?" Green eyes looked around wildly, before landing on the black and white lump at the end of their bed. Sighing heavily, Harry pulled the animal up the bed and onto his lap, snuffing out the flame on the end of its tail. A disgruntled meow came as thanks. "This has gone too far now."

"He started it, he always starts it!" Draco huffed,

"He's a cat!"

Draco ignored this comment, and instead focused on glaring at the disgusting wanton display of the animal on Harry's lap, rubbing every part of himself against the Gryffindor. That was Draco's job.

"Poor Snitch, look at him, his fur's all rumpled. You frightened him!"

"My heart bleeds for your mangy feline"

"_Our_ mangy feline, your mother gave him to both of us".

"My mother gave him to _you_. She gave me a beautiful, hand made rug…what that blasted woman was thinking when she gave you that animal I don't know. Probably revenge after I stupidly left you in charge of their present. Honestly Harry, what were you thinking? Knitted gnomes? Father already doubts you and so you bring him a knitted gnome!"

"It was a joke!" Harry said defensively "Molly showed me how to make them when I was learning to knit…come on, your mother was always complaining about the garden gnomes round their place. It's not my fault your parents have no sense of humor!" Harry whined, laying a soft kiss on Draco's cheek, pushing Snitch off his lap so as he could once again cuddle his boyfriend. "Draco Malfoy you are the biggest baby I have ever known. They still invite me round for Sunday dinner, and next year, I'll keep it simple, I promise. Weasley-style jumpers I think, like my Quidditch one from seventh year…remember how nice that was before it got destroyed when you attempted to do the washing the Muggle way?" Harry grinned.  
>Draco shook his head hopelessly. He doubted his parents would ever truly appreciate his relationship with his dope of a boyfriend.<br>"And anyway, Snitch loves you almost as much as me, you know. You two are very alike." he muttered, nuzzling the Slytherin's neck.

"Yes I'm sure" Draco scoffed, staring pointedly at the scars on his arm left by angry little cat claws. He would never understand why his mother had given the feline to Harry. But, at the end of the day, it did make him happy.

"Oh come on kitten, don't be like that" Harry grinned, prodding Snitch off his lap and rolling on top of the blonde, covering his face with kisses, and once he started, Harry couldn't resist diving on him again, working down the body beneath him, kissing him over and over. He showered him with tiny kisses, nipping and licking and sucking on every bit of pure white skin beneath him. Draco moaned, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, gasping at the heated contact. The sound went straight to Harry's hips, and he thrust roughly against Draco's with relish. Draco mewled, hands digging into Harry's ass, his head tossing from side to side, desperate for more contact, a needy whine escaping his lips.  
>Snitch jumped neatly off the bed, crossing the room and curling up in his basket in the corner, leaving the couple to it. Humans were odd creatures, and the blonde Draco was certainly the oddest he'd ever met. He would never understand why his mother had given him to Harry as a mate. But, at the end of the day, it did make Harry happy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that was simply me having fun writing about cats and Drarry to make myself feel better after being sick for so long. Thank you to my wonderful beta ItsAThinLine who is simply magical :D<strong>


End file.
